


Screwed over

by Goroakechilover69



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, he's getting fucked by himself literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goroakechilover69/pseuds/Goroakechilover69
Summary: Alternate to Goro getting shot in Shido's palace...





	Screwed over

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is horrible probably. Also Goro could be 18 in this but I tagged underage just in case.

Things hadn’t gone well when Goro tried to confront the phantom thieves. They’d all but killed him at this point and it was time to give up... but then, then someone who looked just like him made an appearance.

Shido’s cognition of him. A disgusting fellow, really. Goro thought this was going to end in a fight but the cognition grabbed him up, running hands along his body.

“Wh.. what are you...?” Goro’s voice was weak, after the battle he’d just gone through he couldn’t do much in protest.

“We’re going to have a little fun.” The cognition chuckled darkly. “And your friends here are going to watch.” He motioned for the shadows that accompanied him to surround the currently weakened thieves.

“Th.. they’re not my-”

“Not your friends? Yes, yes, I know. You don’t have any real friends, do you? You’ve always been pathetic like that.”

That made Goro go quiet... at least until the cognition started tearing at his clothes. “What the hell!?” He squirmed a bit but it didn’t seem to do him much good.

“I already told you. We’re going to have some fun.” Stating that in a matter of fact sort of voice, the cognition used one hand to pull down the zipper of his trousers. Revealing the fact he was fully erect and pressing it against the real Goro’s backside.

“You... you wouldn’t dare!” Goro squirmed more until he felt the nozzle of a gun pressed near his head (his mask having fallen apart earlier). The cognition was serious...

“Chin up, mister celebrity. You’re about to put on a show your audience won’t soon forget!” The cognition cackled before pressing his dick into his lookalike.

Going in dry like that was... certainly not a fun time. Tears pricked at Goro’s eyes as he grit his teeth to try and keep in a scream.

“Akechi!” The voices of the phantom thieves rang out in concern. Most of them trying to look away but then the shadows sort of urged them to watch, threatening with their weapons.

“Close your eyes!” Goro snapped, desperate to not be humiliated in front of them... at least not anymore than he already had been.

“No, no, don’t close them! Watch! He loves the attention you know!” The cognition spoke in the same cheery tone Goro tended to use on TV.

“I don-” Goro was cut off as the cognition started to move, the gun still dangerously close to make sure Goro couldn’t get away.

Goro felt sick... this was mortifying but he could feel himself getting turned on by it all.. despite the pain. Maybe he really did like the attention? Although then he looked to the thieves they only seemed to look on with pity. That just made him feel like crying....

“This isn’t much of a display, is it?” The cognition spoke up again and before Goro could protest he further ripped away at his outfit putting his dick on full view for the phantom thieves.

He tried to move his hands to cover up but the muzzle of the gun pressed at him again. Guess he wasn’t allowed to even try and hide himself...

In and out the cognition thrust and Goro just... shut his eyes, tightly, trying to pretend like this wasn’t happening. It didn’t do much good... the sick feeling only rising from the pit of his stomach and pain turning to numbness...

“Come on now, shouldn’t you be a bit more talkative? Don’t you want to put on a good show?” The cognition pressed, laughing and mocking him more as he continued on.

“I.. shit...” Goro squirmed a bit more, body shaking as he tried to hold back an orgasm. But... just as he tried to do that the cognition’s cold, gloved, hand grabbed a hold of his dick and started pumping.

“You could at least show the audience a nice load, right?” The cognition chuckled in amusement as Goro squirmed even more, gritting his teeth as he tried so hard not to come.

But to no avail. He finally ended up losing the battle, cum spurted out towards the phantom thieves. Then... the cognition finally let Goro go, after dumping a load in him, the poor boy slumping to the ground, silently sobbing, while cum ran down his legs.

However.. the cognition was now tired out from the exertion... and the thieves had healed up during the ‘show’, giving them the edge needed to take the cognition down along with the shadows.

They managed to save Akechi’s life but... the poor guy almost wished he was dead.


End file.
